Gespenst
by Koryusaya
Summary: Eine kurze Oneshot FF zu Silas. Es geht hauptsächlich um Silas' Vergangenheit vor der eigentlichen Story. :3


So, hier ist sie nun, meine FF zu Sakrileg X3

(Nur eine sehr kurze, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn sie trotzdem jemand lesen würde )

Sie befasst sich ausschließlich mit Silas' Vergangenheit vor der eigentlichen Geschichte.

Und achja, wer nur den Film kennt, dürfte einige neue Dinge erfahren. :3

Wer das Buch kennt, darf da nicht viel erwarten, denn ich wollte mir nichts Neues ausdenken, da ich das bei einem Charakter wie Silas doch irgendwie unpassend gefunden hätte

Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, damit er möglichst nicht OOC erscheint X.x Hoffentlich ist mir das gelungen xD

Und vielleicht wird jemand, der Silas' Geschichte nur aus dem Film kennt, ihn ja danach ein bisschen mehr mögen XD

So, jetzt aber genug geredet, los mit der FF

Gespenst

Silas stand am Fenster des Ordenshauses in Paris. Er sah hinunter auf die Straße. Sah Pärchen Arm in Arm, streunende Hunde, Jungendliche an Hauseingängen, Autos, die durch die Nacht vorbei flogen. Er beobachtete das Meer der Lichter. Rote, gelbe, weiße. Lichter in allen Farben, die die Nacht blinkend erhellten.

Am Himmel stand der Vollmond und tauchte sein kahles Zimmer in weißes Licht: Das Licht des Mondes erinnerte ihn an die Nächte, die er auf der Straße verbracht hatte. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es ein anderes, früheres Leben gewesen. Ein Leben, das nicht er, sondern jemand anderes geführt hatte. Und doch erinnerte er sich an jede Einzelheit. Wie an einen Film, den er wieder und wieder gesehen hatte.

Oft sah er nachts im Schlaf seine Eltern vor sich. Seine Mutter, die ihn akzeptiert hatte, wie er war. Seinen Vater, der ihn gehasst hatte, für das, was er war. Der Hafenarbeiter, der oft erst spät nachts und betrunken nach Hause gekommen war. Und der seine Mutter ebenso oft geschlagen hatte, weil sie ihm einen Sohn geschenkt hatte, der ihm Angst machte.

Ein Sohn, wie er ihn nicht haben wollte. Mit schneeweißer Haut und Augen, die die Farbe von Eis hatten.

Sein Vater hatte ihn immer gehasst. Bis zu dem Tag, als er solange auf seine Frau eingeschlagen hatte, dass sie zu Boden gegangen war und nicht wieder aufstand. Er war wieder einmal betrunken gewesen, wie so oft.

Silas war von einem schrecklichen Schuldgefühl befallen worden, als er das gesehen hatte. Seine Mutter hatte versucht, ihn zu beschützen. Und dann hatte sie dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er so falsch war. So falsch wie ein Dornenbusch zwischen blühenden Blumen.

Damals hatte er nicht anders handeln können. Er hatte seinen eigenen Vater ermordet. Er ihn erstochen, als er betrunken im Bett lag. Das Blut hatte seine Hände benetzt und ihn rein gewaschen, hatte seine verfluchte weiße Haut rot gefärbt.

Danach war er nach Marseille geflohen. Er war zum Streuner geworden. Zu einem Straßenkind, dass sogar von den anderen Straßenkindern verachtet und verspottet wurde. Eine verfallene, verlassene Fabrik hatte ihm Unterschlupf gewährt. So hatte er einige Jahre seines Lebens verbracht. Vergessen und allein in den Schatten der Straßen und Gassen. Mit Zeitschriften aus dem Müll hatte er sich damals selbst das Lesen beigebracht.

Er war etwa zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, als er von einem viel älteren Mädchen verspottet worden war. Sie lebte auch auf der Straße und hatte kaum etwas zu Essen, genau wie er.

Als sie versucht hatte, ihm seins zu klauen, war er auf sie losgegangen. Sie hatte es beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt, sich über ihn lustig gemacht zu haben.

Er war von einigen Polizisten gefunden und von ihr weggezerrt worden. Aber da sie beide Straßenkinder waren, die von Niemandem vermisst wurden, hatten sie ihn vor die Wahl gestellt. Entweder Jugendgefängnis oder Marseille verlassen und niemals zurückkehren.

Die Entscheidung war Silas nicht schwer gefallen. Ihn hatte nichts in Marseille gehalten. Keine Familie, keine Freunde. Also war er gegangen.

Nach Toulon. Es hatte ihn nichts dorthin gezogen, aber er war zufällig dort gelandet und ein paar Tage dort geblieben. Um sich etwas Essbares zu besorgen, hatte er Pökelfleisch von einem Frachter gestohlen. Leider hatten ihn zwei Matrosen entdeckt und verprügelt. Einem der beiden hatte er mit bloßen Händen das Genick gebrochen. Der andere war von demselben Schicksal verschont geblieben, denn die Prügelei war von Polizisten bemerkt worden.

Silas war in einem Gefängnis in Andorra gelandet.

Die Zeit, die er dort verbracht hatte, war die Hölle gewesen. Zwölf lange Jahre hatte er dort gelebt. Wenn leben überhaupt das richtige Wort war. Er war von den anderen Gefangenen verspottet und missbraucht worden. Es hatte ihn nicht mehr interessiert. Schon lange hatte er sich damit abgefunden, verachtet zu werden. Noch niemals war ihm ein anderer Mensch mit Liebe oder Freundlichkeit begegnet.

Eines Tages war er von lautem Geschrei und einem schwankendem Boden aufgewacht.

In der Decke der Zelle war ein großes Loch gewesen. Den Mond hatte er zum ersten Mal nach fast zwölf Jahren wieder ansehen können.

Das Erdbeben hatte ihn damals befreit. Er war wie in Trance aus der Zelle geflohen. Seine Füße hatten ihn davongetragen. In einem Wald in der Nähe war er auf Eisenbahnschienen gestoßen und ihnen gefolgt.

Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich gezwungen, nicht anzuhalten und immer weiter zu laufen. Erst als der Morgen graute, war er in einen verlassenen Waggon geklettert. Dort war er sofort eingeschlafen.

Als er aufgewacht war, hatte sich der Güterwaggon in Bewegung gesetzt. Das monotone Rattern der Räder auf den Schienen hatte ihn jedoch wieder eingeschläfert. Als er erneut wach geworden war, hatte ihn eine junge Frau angeschrieen und ein Mann, der nicht viel älter war, hatte ihn geschlagen. Diese Schmerzen waren Silas so vertraut gewesen, dass er sich nicht einmal gewehrt hatte.

Die beiden jungen Leute waren vielleicht Angestellte der Bahn gewesen, vielleicht waren sie aber auch nur Landstreicher wie er. Es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert.

Der Mann hatte ihn aus dem Waggon gestoßen. Der Zug war gerade von einem kleinen Bahnhof angefahren, sodass er noch nicht besonders schnell gewesen war. Silas war einige Augenblicke benommen auf dem steinigen Boden liegen geblieben. Er hatte gespürt, wie warmes Blut über sein Gesicht lief. Wie die Sonne auf ihn nieder brannte und wie ihn die ganze Welt um sich herum verspottete.

Es war schon fast Nacht gewesen, als er in einem kleinen Dorf angekommen war. Er hatte es nicht einmal mehr geschafft, sich einen ruhigen Ort zum Übernachten zu suchen.

Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn gefangen und er war ohnmächtig am Straßenrand zusammengebrochen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie ihn behalten und niemals wieder hergegeben hätte. Vielleicht hätte er in dieser Nacht besser sterben sollen.

Doch er war wieder aufgewacht. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn wieder freigelassen. Er hatte in einem Bett gelegen, dass so weich war wie Watte. So weich wie eine Wolke, die vom Wind den Himmel entlang getrieben wird. Das Licht der Sonne war ihm ins Gesicht geschienen, hatte ihn gekitzelt wie eine Feder.

Er hatte Vögel zwitschern gehört. Sie hatten fröhlich gesungen, als wäre es ihr erster Tag in dieser Welt gewesen. Ihr lebensfreudiges Zwitschern hatte in seinen Ohren wie Musik geklungen.

Er konnte sich bis heute nicht erinnern, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte.

An einem Morgen war er durch laute Schreie aufgewacht. Immer noch kraftlos hatte er sich aus dem Bett erhoben und war den Schreien gefolgt. Dabei hatte er sich in dem lichtdurchfluteten Raum umgesehen und bemerkt, dass er sich in einer Kirche befunden hatte.

Als er die Halle der kleinen Kirche betreten hatte, hatte er zwei Männer gesehen. Ein kleinerer Mann wurde von einem Kräftigeren verprügelt. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hatte Silas sich auf den größeren Mann gestürzt. Er war erschöpft gewesen, aber hatte trotzdem noch genug Kraft besessen, um den Mann in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Der Kleinere war ein junger Priester gewesen. Aus seiner Nase war Blut gelaufen und auf den Steinboden getropft. Er hatte sich als Manuel Aringarosa vorgestellt und war der erste Mensch, der je wirklich nett zu Silas gewesen war. Er war es auch, des Silas seinen Namen gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihn nach einem Gefangenen benannt, der laut der Bibel durch ein Erdbeben aus einem Gefäningnis befreit worden war.

An dem Tag war aus dem namenlosen Gespenst wieder ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut geworden. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, der wieder einen Sinn in seinem Leben gefunden hatte.

Der junge Priester hatte ihm erzählt, dass jemand den bewusstlosen Albino zur Kirche gebracht und vor der Tür abgelegt hatte.

Aringarosa hatte Silas darum gebeten, ihm bei seiner Arbeit an einer Kirche für Opus Dei zu helfen. Und Silas hatte ihm geholfen.

Er hatte in dem jungen Priester, der nicht viel älter war als er selbst, jemanden gefunden, dem er vertrauen konnte. Wofür es sich lohnte, weiter zu leben. Aringarosa war wie ein Vater oder ein Bruder für Silas gewesen. Er war es heute immer noch.

Seit diesen Ereignissen waren fast 10 Jahre vergangen. Silas seufzte und wandte den Blick vom Mond ab. Unten auf der Straße stritten sich gerade zwei Autofahrer. Einer der streunenden Hunde rollte sich zwischen ein paar Mülltonnen zusammen.

Der Albino drehte sich um und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Display seines Handys. Noch 15 Minuten, dann musste er in der Kirche Saint-Sulpice sein.

Er nahm das Handy und die dreizehnschüssige Heckler & Koch USP 40 und verließ das Zimmer. Er war erschöpft und sein Rücken schmerzte. Warmes Blut lief an seinem Oberschenkel hinab, wo sich die eisernen Zacken des Bußgürtels in das Fleisch seines Beins bohrten. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch das kurze schneeweiße Haar. Bald würde sich seine harte Arbeit der letzten Monate bezahlt machen. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm neue Kraft als er sich hinter das Steuer des schwarzen Audis setzte. Er musste nur noch ein wenig Geduld haben…

Fortsetzung folgt?

PS:

Danke, dass ihr bis hierher gelesen habt. Das freut mich :3

Wäre toll, wenn ihr ein paar Kommentare schreiben und mir Tipps zum Verbessern geben könntet.

Und leider musste ich den größten Teil der FF in Plusquamperfekt schreiben, weil es ja ein Rückblick ist X.x Das war ganz schön schwer, denn durch das ganze „war" und „hatte" haben sich alle Sätze so gleich angehört "

Ich glaube, ich habe es auch nicht im ganzen Rückblick-Teil durchgehalten, aber bei manchen Sätzen hätte es sich sonst so komisch angehört…

Und noch gaaaanz wichtig:

Im Film fährt Silas einen schwarzen Renault, aber im Buch einen Audi, also hat er auch bei mir einen bekommen XD


End file.
